DE 35 29 887 C2 discloses a fitting of the type mentioned above, in the Technical Field section of this disclosure. For a vehicle seat with an integral seat belt, the fitting of DE 35 29 887 C2 is provided on the side of the seat that includes the connecting point of the seat belt. Although such a fitting can reliably transmit the forces in the event of a crash, it is capable of improvement in normal operation with respect to freedom from backlash, efficiency and construction space.